ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Ikuto invita a una romántica cena a amu con el objetivo de revelarle sus sentimientos y hacerle una interesante propuesta la canción es me quiero casar contigo de Carlos baute también tiene yoru x mikki


Lirio: este es mi primer song fic espero y espero que les guste es un amu & ikuto y yoru &mikki

Inter: yoru& mikki que estas loca?

Lirio: si lo estoy n.n y anda a vender eso tamales no se va a vender solos

Inter: sigo sin entender por que tengo que vender tamales

Lirio: para ganar dinero y pagar las facturas n.n

Inter: shugo chara no le pertenece a lirio y sobre su misión para robar los derechos de autor no creo que salga del todo bien (mas información en mi fic corazón de inocencia)

Lirio: inter

Inter: ya voy, ya voy ricos tamales pácele a los tamales – comienza a pregonar

* * *

la habia invitado a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda a ciudad, el se habia ofrecido para recogerla pero sus padres habían insistido en llevarla ellos mismos lo que explicara que ikuto tsukiomi estuviera esperando en la puerta del restaurante y a decir verdad no pasaba desapercibido un joven de 27 años buen mozo de traje que se pasea de un lado a otro mas que nervioso que un novio en el altar, ya el hombre de la recepción del restaurant había salido dos o tres beses a invitarlo a pasar y esperar adentro pero ikuto se había negado

- Por que tarda tanto? – ikuto hablándole a su chara yoru

- Ikuto apenas van a dar las 8:00 nya – contesto el pequeño gatito, la verdad era que la sita era alas ocho pero ikuto había llegado media hora antes- se lo vas a decir? – pregunto curioso ( yoru la curiosidad mato al gato XD)

- Si – contesto llevándose la mano a la bolsa interna del saco –tu también no es así? – yoru asintió sonrojado – solo no descuiden lo que les pedí - comento cuando el sonido de un auto deteniéndose justo frente lo obligo a levantar la vista

- Ikuto –le llamo la joven que iba a bajar de la puerta del copiloto pero este se apresuro a el mismo abrir la puerta y ayudarla a bajar – dijimos a las ocho es que e llegado tarde? – pregunto preocupada, al principio no recibió respuesta ya que el chico estaba mas ocupado viendo a su ya no tan pequeña amu que llevaba un vestido straple negro de falda sesgada, zapatillas plata, aretes y collar también de plata

- Ikuto contesta, nya – le susurra yoru

- He?, no yo llege temprano – contesta saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Bien nosotros nos vamos – dice la señora hinamori desde la camioneta blanca

- Si, no se preocupe yo llevare a amu de regreso – contesto ikuto con una sonrisa que izo que Midori hinamori se sonrojara

**Escucha atenta,  
lo que tengo que decirte es importante.  
Si permites, tu futuro pronto cogerá otro rumbo.  
Esta noche estoy nervioso, lo confieso me conoces.  
Ya me aprieta la corbata y mi corazón se ataca.  
Pocas veces estoy tenso tengo un nudo en la garganta.  
Dame un trago de algo fuerte para relajar mi alma.**

Entraron al restaurante les dieron una mesa privada en el jardín del restaurante no les llevaron las cartas debido a que ikuto ya había ordenado todo desde antes que amu llegara así que los meseros solo esperaban el verlos entrar para comenzar a servir la mesa una langosta y un buen vino blanco ( amu ya tiene 21 así que no hay problema) el cual ikuto se tomaba cual agua

- Ikuto no tan rápido o terminaras briago – repetía amu y este obedecía…por un rato

- Amu…

- - si?

- Etto…yo…te gusta la cena?- " rayos que cobarde no se lo puedo decir" – se maldecía por dentro ikuto

- Si, esta muy bueno – contesto amu con una sonrisa que provoco cierto sonrojo en el neko – ikuto que t e pasa

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno has estado mas que raro últimamente- -primero me pides que te presente a mi familia y ahora esto

- Bueno tu siempre estabas preocupada por que tus padre me pudieran encontrar en tu habitación además no quería que tu madre se quedara con una mala impresión mía – contesto con su clásico tono sexy ( el habla de cuando Midori los descubrió, ósea en el capitulo en el que tadase también se da cuenta de que ikuto estuvo en casa de amu)

- Ajaja tu siempre tan preocupado por lo que las chicas puedan pensar de ti jajaja – reía divertida

- Eso es mentira solo me importa lo que tu puedas pensar de mi – se habia rebatado y recargado una mano en la mesa y con la otra sujeta la barbilla de amu amenazando a besarla

- Bueno y aun no as terminado de contestar mi pregunta – amu desvía la vista provocando que ikuto la soltara

- Pues te invite a cenar por que-se vuelve a sentar – por quequería estar contigo – amu se sonroja – jaja no eso es mentira – ella hace un puchero - la verdad no tenia nada mas que hacer – ella se enoja y regresa al plato con langosta

- Si seré idiota ahora la ice enojar – ikuto se regaña a si mismo

**Te he comprado un regalo  
y sé que no es tu cumpleaños.  
-Es un anillo para prometerme y pedir tu mano.  
En ese anillo está grabada mi declaración de amor.  
Mi destino está en tus manos  
sólo escucha al corazón.  
**

- Amu – espera respuesta pero como no la encuentra continua – amu perdón no quería hacerte enojar- ella levanta la vista y le sonríe

- Me gusta cuando te disculpas– eso izo que el corazón de ikuto latiera mas rápido y se sonrojara

- la verdad es que quería decirte algo muy importante – dijo ocultando en sonrojo de sus mejillas

- Hm?

**No sabía que pedir tu mano era una osadía.  
Quiero darte mi apetito dime si cariño mío**

- Amu, tengo miedo – amu lo mira expectante – tengo miedo de que te bayas

- Pero yo no me iré a ningún lado

- No, no entiendes –estiro sus manos sobre la mesa para tomar una de las de amu – tengo miedo de que te bayas de mi lado – amu se sorprende de lo dicho por el oji-zafiro- tengo miedo de que el mini rey te lleve lejos de mi, tengo miedo de perderte

- Baya que me habías asustado- amu da un suspiro

- Amu? - ikuto la suelta impresionado

- Creí que era algo mas cerio – amu le sonríe cálidamente- ikuto pero yo jamás me iré

**Me quiero casar contigo,  
quiero dormir contigo,  
quiero que lleves mi apellido,  
nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa.  
Te quieres casar conmigo,  
-quieres vivir conmigo,  
quiero pasar el resto de mis días  
con tu compañía.**

- Amu no entiendes – ikuto intentando aclarar la conversación

- No ikuto, si entiendo crees que me iré con tadase y me voy a olvidar de ti – amu sonríe ante ver el rostro impresionado del peli azul- pero eso no pasara por que yo ya no quiero a tadase me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el era solo admiración y no amor además de que cada que me veía como amuleto corazón se ponía mas hentai que tu – rio un poco

- Es que se puede ser mas hentai que yo – ikuto amenazando en subirse a la mesa para llega a ella

- Bueno creo que no - contesto para que ikuto regresara a su silla

- Otro rato de tranquilidad lleno el lugar y con el, el postre

- Amu recuerdas que te dije que te había invitado a cenar por que quería estar contigo? – ikuto echando a un lado el plato con la rebanada de pastel de chocolate

- Si y después dijiste que era mentira y que fue por que no tenias nada mas que hacer – amu con un falso enojo y tomando un pedazo de su propio pastel de chocolate

- Bueno eso es mentira a acepción de lo que quería estar contigo – amu también deja el pastel a un lado - yo quería decirte algo muy importante

- Que ocurre? – pregunto mas preocupada que antes

- Amu yo me di cuenta de que tu te as convertido en algo real mete importante en mu vida

- Y que no quiero que nadie mas te tenga – ase una pausa- amu me quiero casar contigo

**Que decides,**

**Tengo lista la sorpresa.**

**Ya está todo, preparado todo está para casarnos.  
Tú me amas, yo te amo, somos dos enamorados.  
Tu familia está en la iglesia  
esperando tu respuesta**.

- Te amo, siempre te e amado desde el día en que te conocí causaste una rara sensación en mi y la verdad es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado, quiero que cada que te llamen sea por señora tsukiomi

**No sabía que pedir tu mano era una osadía.  
Quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mío.**

- Ikuto llevo su mano a la bolsa interna del saco y de ella sacó una pequeña cajita de color negro y después la abrió mostrando un pequeño anillos con 4 piedras una verde, una rosa, una amarilla y una azul formado la figura de amuleto fortuna

- Amu aceptarías casarte con migo? – pregunto sacando el anillo tomando la mano derecha de amu y acercando el anillo a su dedo

- Yo….

**Me quiero casar contigo,  
quiero dormir contigo,  
quiero que lleves mi apellido,  
nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa.  
Te quieres casar conmigo,  
quieres vivir conmigo,  
quiero pasar el resto de mis días  
con tu compañía.**

Mientras tanto los chara miraban desde lejos escondidos en un árbol

- Que romántico – ran ( ya se me habían olvidado los charas XD)

- me pregunto que contestara? - desu – su

- Ojala y sea un si – ran

- Pues ellos no son los únicos acaramelados – dia y todos miran que sentados en otra rama y tomados de la mano estaña yoru y mikki

- se la vie – las 3 chara mirando a sus pequeños amigos - se la mour – regresas su vista a ikuto y amu

**Quiero llevarte conmigo al altar.  
Quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad.  
Que te enteres mi vida te voy a amar.  
Quiero darte la eternidad.  
Quiero darte la felicidad.  
Voy a gritarle al mundo entero  
que te amo y que te quiero.**

- Ikuto recuerdas que te dije que tadase ya no me importaba

- Si pero que tiene que ver?

- Que lo que ocurre es que me di cuenta que yo a quien amaba era a otra persona y no a el

- Ha – ikuto esta apunto de soltar la mano de amu cuando ella puso su mano libre sobra la de el evitándolo

- Sabes esa persona eres tu – contesto con el tono seductor de el, a lo que ikuto sonrío y termino de ponerle el anillo se levando rodeo la mesa y la levanto en brazos para girar unas cuantas beses con ella para después sujetarla con mas fuerza aun sin bajarla y le da un beso

**Me quiero casar contigo,  
quiero dormir contigo,  
quiero que lleves mi apellido,  
nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa.  
Te quieres casar conmigo,  
quieres vivir conmigo,  
quiero pasar el resto de mis días  
con tu compañía.**

Durante tierno beso comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas y se escucho una musiquita romántica de fondo una perfecta ambientación, lentamente se separaron y ikuto la bajo lentamente y ambos voltean a ver el cielo notando que ran, su y dia eran las que esparcían los pétalos y yoru y mikki sostenían una grabadora

- Ustedes lo sabían no? – pregunto amu mientras abrasaba a sus charas quienes solo asintieron

- Tú también tuviste suerte? – pregunto en susurros ikuto a yoru quien solo sonrío triunfal

- Amu, aun es temprano por que no vamos a divertirnos a otro lado – dijo con si clásico tono sexy en el oído de amu y abrazándola por detrás ante lo que amu se sonrojo

- Eres un pervertido – amu sonrojada pero sin soltarse de ikuto

- Eh?? Yo no e querido decir eso tu lo as mal pensado –ambos ya caminaban hacia el interior del restaurant amu del brazo de ikuto – pero ahora que lo pienso – ikuto paga la cuenta y en la puerta del restaurant se detiene se acerca al oído de amu provocando de nuevo un ligero sonrojo de parte de la chica - si queremos una familia grande debemos empezar desde ahora – y eso izo que amu se pusiera aun mas roja pero aun así no replico y sigue a su amado con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

lirio:Espero que les haya gustado

Inter: que feo final

Lirio: tu, menos critica y mas venta que tenemos muchas facturas que pagar – dándole unos muñecos de diferentes animes

Inter: explotadora –se va a vender los peluches

Lirio: bueno como decía espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus lindos reviews


End file.
